Party In Excess
by JMbuilder
Summary: The 5 Oldest Loud Sisters are excited about the party they plan out for tonight. The parents know the existence of that moment soo nothing will go wrong. But if there is more guests than they expected to have? Rated K Plus, for safe. Requested and with help of crafordbrian17.


**Hey guys! JMbuilder here! Welcome to another one-shot.**

**This one will be about the party theme. To say the truth, I wasn't going to make this one but things happen and I accepted.**

**To you know, this idea was requested and got help from crafordbrian17. He is known for requesting stories. Between them, there are the most originals. This one may not be one of them but we still could make something good.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Party in Excess**

It's, right now, the evening at the Loud House and, in the living room, we see the 5 oldest loud sisters, sitting at the couch, looking that they are waiting for someone. Then, the time freezes as Lori looks to the readers.

Lori: Hey everybody! You may be asking: Lori, what are you and some of your sisters waiting for? I'll tell you all! (Clears her throat) This night, we all are going to throw a party with our friends. And, thanks to the fact that the parents and the younger siblings are out for something that I don't care, there will be no problem at all. (Looks to the others as the time resumes) Guys, you are ready for the party?!?

Luna (Excited): Yes I am, dudette! This will be a blast!

Leni: I, like, totes agree!

Lynn Jr.: With our friends and all of that, this will be fun!

Luan: Let's just not EXPLODE of our YELLING MUSIC! HAHAHA! Get it? (Everybody groans at this joke) But seriously, let's not make this like last time.

Luna: It was due to taking the privileges of the others. This time, we will share. Nothing will go wrong, sis!

Little they did know that they will get in a lot of trouble due to some specific mistake at the party.

After some minutes, the doorbell rings, not without someone yelling in pain due to the bell shock, that Luan didn't take out yet. With that, Leni gets up like the rest and opens the door, to reveal their friends, where the number was very big.

Leni (Happy): Hey guys! Come in!

With that, they try to enter but, in the end, 26 teenagers get stuck in the front door as they try to enter the house.

Carol (Hurt): Hey! Get out your feet from my face!

Miguel: Sorry but I don't know where the members of my body are kicking.

Benny (Hurt too): But I might know where you are punching, using your hand.

Lori: Uh oh... There are too many people entering our house.

Lynn Jr. (Thinking on something): Maybe you could push them by outside!

Lori (Snaps her fingers, with a smile): Great idea! Leni, come with me.

Leni: Alright!

Lynn Jr.: WAIT! I MEANT WITH M- And... they are gone.

And she says the truth: They already get out by the kitchen's door and go to the front yard and start pushing the big amount of teenagers stuck, with their hands.

Lori: Luan! Lynn! Luna! Don't be there, doing anything! Grab some hands and pull inside!

The Loud sisters inside do what the Phone Girl ordered. It took more than 5 or 10 minutes, until everyone falls to the ground, stopping from being stuck off the front door.

Teenagers (Hurt): Augh.../It hurt!/My leg!

The older girls of the Loud family help them out to get up and when they did, Luan counts everybody and notices that there are 114 teenagers, excluding herself and her sisters.

Luan: Guys... I'm counting badly or there are more than one hundred people, coming inside?

Luna (Notices that is right): It's true, dudettes! There's more than we wanted to invite! (Glares to the fashion girl) Leni! You were the one that treated the invitations by our message group! Why you invited everyone?!?

Leni (Raising her hands, in defense): I didn't do it! I only invited the friends you said to invite! Then, I clicked on the button to invite everyone!

Lori (Confused): That's strange... (Realizes something and facepalms) Leni, in which button you click?

Leni (Remembering): Uh... The first one. There says "Invite all". With that, I clicked to invite everyone I selected!

With that sentence, all the Loud sisters' groans, in frustration.

Lori: Leni! It's to click the "Invite" button! Not the "Invite all" one! Because that one invites everyone, including the ones that you didn't select!

Leni (Shocked): WHAT?!? (Rubs her head's back in shame) Ups... Sorry guys...

Lynn Jr. (Sighing): That's ok... The damage is done. But what we can do now? We don't want to get trouble! Our parents said to only invite 20 or less!

Lori tries to think about something. There are more than 100 people at the party by mistake and, now, there is the risk of being caught by the end of it, when the parents came back or in the middle of it, by the police due to the noises of this party. Then, she gets an idea, with a lamp on, above her head, to indicate it.

Lori: Okay! Guys, I have a plan: Try to gather everyone on this floor, except for the parents' room, the basement and our rooms except for yours, Lynn! I add the yard too but, if someone wants to go there, always vigilant to avoid making unnecessary noise! When our parents send us a message that is getting back, we will end the party right away! Got it?

Rest of Loud Sisters: Agreed!

Luna (Surprised): God, dudette. You make a good plan like our bro.

Lori (Smiles): Thanks! Anyways, let's do it!

In that, they split up to enjoy and work in the plan and party.

* * *

Later, like it was on Lori's plan, the Loud sisters put everybody in designated places. For such time, everybody dances and chat with the other and, of course, there are always the ones that are sleeping there while other is drawing on his face and others that are here just for food. Talking about food, at this time, Chaz is eating chips, soda, and cake every 5 minutes. In the case of the cake, he puts 2 or 3 slices, at the same time, in his mouth and repeats it 5 times. It just worries Leni. And that is noted by her friends.

Dana (Concerned): Leni, you're alright?

Leni (Gets in her attention, in surprise): Uh? Me?

Becky: Yes, you. You were distracted during our chatting.

Miguel: I have to agree. What happened?

Leni (Sighs): I'm just worried about Chaz. He is eating like crazy and I don't think that it will be healthy, especially if he's consuming that fast.

Fionna (Looks to Chaz): I have to agree. By this velocity, he might be the fattest teen of the world.

Miguel: True. (Gets an idea) Hey! How about we help him?

Fionna (Stares at him): You don't think that isn't obvious?

Miguel: Hey! At least, I wanted to help!

Leni: Then, let's go! Dana! Becky! You wanna help?

Becky and Dana (Shrugs): Why not?

In that, they get near to Chaz that was, this time, putting 4, and I repeat, FOUR slices of cake at once, in his mouth.

Leni: Hey Chaz? Can we talk?

He tries to say something but nobody understands due to the mouth still being stuffed of cake.

Becky (Scolding): Don't talk with a full mouth! Your mom didn't tell you that?

Chaz (Swallowed the slices and cleans his mouth with a napkin): Sorry... Forgot that... (Clears his throat and takes a cup of soda) Soo... What did you want to talk about?

Becky (Concerned): Chaz, why you are stuffing yourself like that?

Chaz (Confused at this): Just hungry. Why?

Leni: You didn't eat at dinner?

Chaz (Snorting): Of course I did, Leni.Why I wouldn't?

Chaz's belly wobbles at the snorting, making Leni and the 4 friends more worried.

Leni (Whispering to Miguel): He is surely not good.

Miguel (Whispering back): I agree. (Normal voice to Chaz) In that, case I think- No... WE think that you are stuffing yourself too much!

Becky: I have to agree! Eating too much makes bad to your health! And putting too much food at once, on your mouth, that fast, doesn't help either.

Chaz (Giggling a little): Come on guys... What is the big problem? I eat always like that. It never made problems for me.

Dana: Yet. But, in the future, it will make you fatter and it will direct you to many health problems!

Leni: Like myocardial infarction! (Everyone looks at her and she gets annoyed) HEY! I'm not dumb!

Miguel (While Chaz takes a sip of his soda): Or you can end up getting even worse: You can... DIE!

Chaz (Spitting the soda out of his mouth): WHAT?

Then, he notices that he spat on some teenager, that has an angry face.

Chaz (Rubbing his back): Sorry... (Looks back to who he was talking) Really?

Dana: You even paid attention to that topic in Science classes?

Chaz (Nods but then, shakes his head): No... Sorry...

Leni (Puts a hand on his shoulder): Don't be hard on yourself, Chaz. At least, you have friends that care for you.

Chaz (Smiles): Thanks. You're a good friend.

Becky: Now, put the food and the drink down and get fun with us!

Chaz (Nods his head and belly): Alright!

Dana: Fiu... It could be worse. You could be mad and hit us like you are a ball and us the pins.

Leni (Confused): But what bowling has to do with this?

Due to the fashion girl not understanding the figurative meaning of the phrase, they all facepalm.

* * *

Luna Loud was, at this moment, looking by a window, on Lisa and Lily's room, with a pair of binoculars. The 5 oldest sisters agreed to take turns to guard the roads, in case their parents came back without warning, to avoid any type of problems with them. The rocker girl wasn't soo happy for being the one for the next turn, meaning that she should stop hagging out for a little with her friends, especially her girlfriend. But, if she doesn't want to be grounded for weeks, this shall be for the best.

Anyways, she was ending her turn, when she notices a van, some streets away. She looks closer and gets shocked: It's a big blue van. And that is not just any van: It was Vanzilla! In that, alarms sound on her mind and run downstairs and start making their proposed signal for these situations.

Luna (Yelling): THE MONSTER VAN IS GOING TO HIS PLACE!

n that, all the Loud sisters (except Leni that forgot) gets alarmed. In that...

Lori: ATTENTION! TO ALL OF THE GUESTS HERE!

Luan: HIDE UNDER THE FRONT YARD'S PORCH OR ON THE BARRACK IN THE BACKWARD!

Lynn Jr.: OUR PARENTS ARE COMING BACK!

Leni: WHAT? Why did nobody warn me too?

The rest of the Loud sisters pinches their noses at that.

Leni: PLEASE BE FAST ON THIS!

At those words, everybody got out of the house, by the front yard and try to hide under the porch. At the start, they start fitting but, when was Chaz's turn, he gets stuck in the entrance, thanks to his big belly, while crawling inside. Fiona got impatient, and when she notices why it's taking too long to get inside, she tries to push him, by her foot and hands, with Lynn Jr.'s help.

Fionna (Serious): See? This is one of the reasons why we came to you for being too fat!

Chaz (Regretting and still stuck): S-Sorry-AU!

Eventually, he gets inside and the rest of the guests get inside of the porch. Luan tries to close it but, when she did, the guests accidentally opened it again.

Luan (Annoyed): Seriously?

In that, she closes it by her foot, where gained some ouchies from some of them. But the door opens again, by itself this time.

Luan (Frustrated): OH COME ON!

Then, Lori notices that Vanzilla was turning to their street and gets anxious at this.

Lori (Panicked): LUAN! COME ON! THEY ARE ALMOST HERE!

Luan: Gnn... (Gets an idea as light appears above her head) Follow my lead!

Then, Luan puts her hands on the door of the porch. At the same time, Vanzilla parks on the sidewalk and the parents look out of the window. Inside the porch, some teenagers were starting to sweat from getting hot.

Maggie: God... What is this? Hell?

Teenager 1: At least, you don't wear too much!

Teenager 2: Why did you wear that sweater?

Teenager 1: Ask my mom! She makes me use it to avoid getting cold!

Ruby: In the temperature outside?!?

Teenager 1 tries to shrug but ends up hitting his shoulders against Carol's face.

Carol: OW!

Teenager 1: Sorry...

Carol: That's ok... (Struggles to move her feet) I need... To move... My feet... To avoid... Getting them... Dormen-

Miguel (Hurt): OW!

Carol stops moving at this yell of pain.

Carol: Sorry... At least, it can be vengeance to what you did, when we got stuck on the front door

Teenager 3 (Struggling): H-Help...I c-can't breathe...

The reason for it happening was... That Chaz was like smashing him. Yup. The "luck" didn't end yet!

Fionna (Serious): Cha-

Chaz (Annoyed): I don't need to hear about being fat for the third time, Fionna!

Fionna: It's not that! You are turning him into a pancake!

Chaz: I k-know... But I can't get up!

Another teenager struggles too. But the little space wasn't his only main problem: The other one was Whitney's big hair covering his face, especially his nose.

Teenager 4 (Sniffing): Whitney! Your hair is making my nose with itch!

Whitney (With the face almost against the ceiling): Sorry. I can't help it!

Meanwhile, the 5 oldest sisters are talking with their parents, where the latter ones are confused at Luan's actions.

Rita: Hey girls? Why Luan is closing the porch's door?

Lori (Sweating): Uh... Well...

Luan (Talking fast and panicked): We were storing some lost objects of our guests here, to be safer.

Lynn Sr.: Really? And... Why you all are outside too?

Luna (Sweating too): To make her some company and to see if she needed help.

Rita: And you need help, Luan?

Luan (Struggling and a little panicked): N-No... I'm fine...

Lynn Sr.: Alright. We are here just to tell that we are going to a Midnight Hard Pop Concert.

Leni (Confused): But why you didn't call or message?

Lynn Sr.: Phone dead here!

Rita: And I needed to save the battery of mine!

Lynn Jr.: Oh ok! Thanks for the warning! Have fun!

Lynn Sr. and Rita (While driving away): THANKS! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!

Vanzilla goes away after this. Then, Luan sighs in relief and opens the little door.

Luan (Calling them): Okay! Our parents are gone! You can get out!

In that, the Loud's friends get out, but in the middle... Yeah. Chaz got stuck again. While the Loud sisters' facepalm at this, some teenagers, including Benny and Jackie, get annoyed at this.

Chaz (Struggling): Sorry guys... I- I... Can't hold!

Everyone (Shocked): WHAT?

PFFFFF!*

Yup... He let out his gases out. Of course, he was inside started coughing and protested against this incident.

Benny (Coughing): SERIOUSLY, MAN?!?

Jackie (Pitching her nose): I agree! THAT IS GROSS!

Chaz (Rubbing his head's back): Sorry... I couldn't hold anymore...

Benny (Still coughing): Whatever! Let's just push you out!

With that, Benny, Jackie, and some other two teenagers (One blonde boy and one curly brown-haired girl), that are still inside of the porch, try to push him out by their hands or by their feet. Lynn Jr. and helped by pulling out him by his arms with their feet and hands. In the final, they got finally him out of the porch's tiny entrance, not without making him fall his face into the ground.

Leni: Sorry Chaz!

Chaz (While getting up, hurt): No problem... I think I might go back home. I'm a little hurt.

Teenager 1 (Coughing, still from Chaz's gases): Me too. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning.

Fionna: And me... I think that is too much confusion for tonight.

Teenager 2: I agree that, Fionna!

The other teenagers said similar and, with that, the Loud sisters' sigh, since the party has to end earlier than expected.

Lynn Jr.: Okay guys! You can leave!

Lori: Thanks for coming to our house!

Luna: Don't forget anything inside!

The teenagers start leaving, while some came back home, to take their belongings (Their own. They won't steal the house, of course). Meanwhile...

Miguel: Chaz, tomorrow meet with us to discuss your diet. It's too late to do that already.

Chaz (Sighs): Alright. I think that will be a hard morning...

Leni (Puts a hand on his shoulder): Don't be like that. It will get easier when you see the results and you will get motivated at that.

Chaz (Smiles): Thanks. Goodbye!

In that, everyone finally goes back to their homes. With that, the Loud sisters look to each other, with big and tired smiles on their faces.

Lori: Well... This night was fun.

Luna: I Agree, dudette. That was cool with our friends!

Luan: I guess that this was a blast.

Lynn Jr. (Raising an eyebrow): I thought that you would make a joke and we would groan.

Luan: Sorry but you all didn't have a word that I could use.

Lynn Jr.: Oh right. That's true. Anyways... I guess we can "take some sleepiness" right now!

Leni (Confused): Take some sleepiness? But that is impossible!

With that, everyone facepalms at this and get back home, to dress their pajamas and go to sleep.

_EPILOGUE_

In next day, in the afternoon, the 5 oldest sisters are telling what happened last night, to their younger siblings, without telling their mistake and their lie to their parents.

Lori: And the party ended there.

Lincoln (Surprised): Wow! You really had fun!

Lola (Scoffs): If it was a party for my age, I would want to be there.

Lana: Me too.

Lucy (Sighing): And me.

Luan (Sympathetic): We know. But hey! Don't worry! Maybe we can make our own party someday, just for us. As a family.

Lynn Jr.: In that, none of us will be out of that.

Lisa (Pushing her glasses with her finger): Good idea, female siblings units. The only thing that I'm surprised is that you didn't get into any kind of trouble at that exhausting night.

Leni (Smiling): Yup! Very tru-

Rita (Yelling out): KIDS! WHY I HAVE PICTURES ON OUR CAMERA OF MORE THAN 20 UNKNOWN TEENAGERS?!?

In that, the younger Loud siblings stare to the oldest, with suspicion and confusion, as they start to sweat. Yup... The parents found out and the 5 oldest girls are into big trouble.

Lynn Jr. (Sighs): And... We are now in trouble. But, this bad moment will be for another time.

**THE END**

**Yup. The story ended. This one has fewer words than Broken Bond or any other chapter of my stories (without counting the author notes, of course).**

**Part of the ideas was from crafordbrian17 soo part of the credit is for him. Of course, I had ideas on my own, including the epilogue. And, for your information, for that last part of the story, got inspiration from Diary of A Wimpy Kid 2: Rodrick Rules.**

**Well... Favorite, Follow and Review to know your opinion. See you soon!**


End file.
